Universe 7
Universe 7 (第7宇宙 'Dai nana Uchū'), Our Universe (我々の宇宙 'Wareware no Uchū'), is the seventh of twelve universes in the Dragon Ball series, it includes planets, stars, a large amount of galaxies (銀河 'ginga'), the contents of intergalactic space, and all matter and energy. Universe 7 is linked with Universe 6, creating a twin universe. This universe is where the entirety of the Dragon Ball series takes place, except for the Universe 6 Saga in Dragon Ball Super, when Goku and the others go to a neutral area between Universe 7 and Universe 6, the "Future" Trunks Saga taking place between Universe 7 and Universe 10, and the Universe Survival Saga taking place in Zeno's Palace for the Zen Exhibition Match and the World of Void for the Tournament of Power between eight of the twelve universes. Universe 7 also ranks as second to bottom on the mortal-levels scale as a 3.18 according to Zeno and Future Zeno. Places in Universe 7 Inhabitants Currently in Universe 7 * Android 13 † * Android 14 † * Android 15 † * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 19 † * Appule † * Bardock (Unknown) * Beerus * Bio-Warriors † * Biomen † * Bojack * Boo * Broly (Unknown) * Bubbles * Bulma * Burter † * Captain Ginyu * Cell * Chi-Chi * Chiaotzu * Chilled † * Chronoa * Cooler † * Cui † * Cupcake * Demigra † * Dende * Dodoria † * Dr. Briefs * Dr. Gero † * Dr. Wheelo † * Dumplin / Mr. Popo * Farmer With Shotgun † * Flanny * Freeza † * Frogurt * Fuck Box Geoff * Future Android 17 * Future Android 18 * Future Bulma * Future Frogurt * Future Gohan † * Future Trunks * Fuu * Garlic Jr. * Gashew † * Gohan * Goku * Goku Black * Goten * Goz * Grandpa Gohan † * Gravikord * Gregory * Guldo † * Icarus † * Jeice † * Jimmy Firecracker * Kami * King Cold † * King Kai * King Piccolo † * King Vegeta † * King Yemma * Kochin † * Korin * Krillin * Lirran * Lord Slug † * Lunch * Mai (Dragonball Evolution) (Possibly †) * Maron * Master Roshi * Mercenary Tao * Meta-Cooler † * Mez * Mira † * Mr. Satan * Nail * Nappa * Oolong * Ox-King * Paata * Panchy * Paragus † * Piccolo * Porunga * Princess Snake * Puar * Puddin * Pumbukin † * Raditz † * Raiti * Recoome † * Saibamen † * Santa Claus (Currently Reforming) * Selypa † * Shenron * Spudz * Super Kami Guru † * Table († - Supposedly) * Talking Movie Bubbles * Tard † * Tenshinhan * Tokitoki * Toma † * Toriyama (Bird) * Towa († in at least one timeline) * Triangle * Trunks * Turles † * Turtle * Vegeta * Videl * Whis * Yajirobe * Yamcha * Yetti † * Zaacro * Zald † * Zarbon † Formerly in Universe 7 Unseen Inhabitants * Chi-Chi's Mother (Unknown) * Pilaf Visitors Formerly in Universe 7 Category:Locations